Resident Evil: Code Veronica Prologue
by Cory Gillis
Summary: Claire's in trouble


This is just to show you what I could accomplish if I had help.For a spoiler, check the bottom of the page.But if you are willing to help, if you e-mail me and I don't reply within 7 days, please leave it on the review as I am having difficulties with my account (had to reset computer to factory settings).But I'm sure it's fine.My e-mail address is [cory_gillis1@hotmail.com][1]

Resident Evil: Code Veronica

Prologue

_3 moths later…_

_ _

Flying high in the sky, a chopper flew over Atlantic seas, heading towards America.It was heading to a base in America, after it's pick-up from another base.And looking on the side of the chopper, a logo could be seen.It was the logo of Umbrella Inc.

After landing at it's destination, the pick-up, which was a prisoner, was taken f the chopper and escorted to the prison block. With handcuffs round their arms and a bag over their head, to stop them from seeing the whereabouts of the secret base, the prisoner was dragged to a cell.

After being put into the cell, the guard who escorted the prisoner began to speak as he began to remove the handcuffs.

"You're Identification Number is WDK 44 96."

He removed the bag from their head.The person breathed heavily, glad to have some fresh air after being gagged by the bag.

The prisoner was in fact a she, a girl.She was young, 19 or 20, brown hair and blue eyes.But who is she?

The guard spoke to her in a low, military sarcastic voice.

"Welcome to your new home."

The girl turned and faced him, just in time to be hit in the face by the guard's weapon.It struck her in the face and with a gasp, she fell to the floor, unconscious. 

The guard was then spoken to by the General of the operation in where they picked here up.

"Her name is Claire Redfield.We caught here trespassing in our Paris Lab Facility ten days ago.She apparently infiltrated the complex looking for her lost brother, Chris Redfield, one of the surviving members of RPD's famous, S.T.A.R.S. unit."

The guard nodded and turned his attention to Claire.He then turned and left the cell, locking the metal door behind him.

How did she get there?

Running.Running.Quickly down a hall, as fast as she can.No time to waste.Run. Run.Gunshot being fired, ricocheting of the steel walls around her.She had to move fast, or she'll be caught.

Claire ran down the hall, trying to reach the end and find a… way out of the place.There was an opening at the end of the hall with an area to jump out of, and if she can make it, she could escape.But with the constant threat of the two soldiers behind her gaining on her, with guns blazing and bullets flying in every direction, just missing her, that hope was very unlikely.But she wasn't far off now and she might just make it. 

Running past many openings in the walls, leading to other possibilities of escape, Claire reached the end.But as she got there, a bright light came in to view and blinded her.Putting her arms over her eyes to stop the light she could hear a loud whirling of propellers and the buzz of the engine.A chopper had just appeared right in front of her.

She took a quick thought in her head.Can she possibly make it out here?Then looking up, she could she something on the side of the chopper adjusts to her position.She could see clearly what it was, and decided she couldn't make it this way.As the soldiers caught up, Claire made a break for one of the openings in the wall.

Diving through the window, she could hear the machine gun fire, killing the men who had chased her through the hall, their screams echoing down the steel walls.

Cut from the glass, Claire got up and ran again, there was no time to stop.She had to find Leon and get out of here.

Sprinting down the hall, Claire could see the chopper was following her; she could see the light through the closed blinds.It must have an infer-red or something to keep up with her tracks.

Suddenly, the walls behind her began to cave in; the glass shattered and fell to the floor.The chopper was firing, trying to shot her down as she ran.Up ahead, Claire could see an open door.Maybe if she got in there, she might be safe.

She began to run faster to the door.With the room caving in behind her and the chopper firing, she had no other choice.She ran through the door and jumped.Sets of stairs, about ten or twelve, were in her way. She let out a squeal as she flew down.She hit the floor and rolled over, to regain her balance as she was moving to fast to stop.She stopped after that, panting hard.

Up ahead, there was a line of guards, about twenty of them, each loading their weapon in their hand.Claire slowly lifted her hands to surrender.The men began to walk toward to her, their guns pointing.But then she saw her chance.

Behind them, was a canister of gas, and knowing this place, it was lethal… explosive.Claire let go of the gun, the trigger pulling back, and the gun began to fall to the ground.The men watched as it fell, ready to capture her as it hit the floor.

Just then, Claire bent down and grabbed the gun at an angle.She fell to the floor and shot a bullet.It flew through the air and punctured the canister.The men turned round to see, only to be blown up in the explosion of the chemical.They screamed as they flew through the air, killed by the fire, chemicals, or impact of the explosion.

Claire dived to the foot of the steps, covering her face.Small stones and bits of rubble fell onto her back.She turned to face the explosion.The fire was raging high.She got up and headed for the stairs, hoping that she can escape and find Leon.

Suddenly, she heard a noise.She turned and trained her gun on the noise, only to find a gun trained on her face.

"Don't move!" the man said.

The place was dark, cold, wet and very uncomfortable.Claire regained consciousness.She pushed herself up, into a standing position.She looked around the dark and lonely cell.It was empty of life.

Outside, she heard an explosion.The walls muffled it, but it was an explosion.Voices could be heard, screams and calls for help.There were more explosions heard, but what was going on?

The light fused after another explosion.The power unit must have been destroyed.The darkness brought something with it.The room was shaking and Claire realised she wasn't alone.Groans could be heard from inside the room.

A man appeared in the dim light of the cell.He was clutching his waist.He was hurt, but what happened?

To Be Continued… (maybe)

Chapter 3 of Conflict coming soon.Chapter 4 of U.B.C.S. coming soon too.

This Code Veronica is a preview, it may not be continued.

Spoiler…

This takes part after Leon and Claire infiltrate the Paris Lab.Leon escapes with Kevin.They get there after they land after an accident on the plane.What accident?Wait for Chapter 3 of Conflict…

Cory

   [1]: mailto:cory_gillis1@hotmail.com



End file.
